


Take My Hand

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, i cooed and cried writing this :'), short and simple my ass @ me, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Small tidbits of Dongmin and Bin's growing relationship.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be under 2k words. I don't know what happened :'). Anyway enjoy!

The first time Bin and Dongmin met was at a party that their friends dragged them to. Neither of them knew each other personally but they had vague ideas of what they were like. To Dongmin, Bin sounded like mysterious entity, who also happens to ride a motorbike which was all kinds of nope to Dongmin, and a dancer. To Bin, Dongmin was a top student who was also multi-talented when it came to instruments. Dongmin was friends with Bin's friends, Minhyuk and Sanha, since he tutors them. So all the information came from them. Unlike Dongmin, Bin was unable to not know who he was considering Dongmin was one of the most popular students in school.

 

How they met wasn't the prettiest of first meetings. Whilst at the party, Bin managed to bump into Dongmin, spilling his drink all over their clothes. Dongmin was on his last straw due to the stress from the last minute preparations for the oncoming end of year dance. So, he snapped.

Unfortunately for him, his voice was loud enough to draw some attention. Fortunately for him, Bin was able to drag him to the bathroom to help clean him up. Bin, although was helpful, continuously apologised. Making Dongmin feel worse about the situation. The bathroom feeling increasingly small when Dongmin realised that he let his temper get the best of him.

Once they were not dripping soda, they decided to get out of the house to cool off. They sat on the grass and assessed the situation. Bin tried to apologise but was cut off by Dongmin.

“It's okay. You don't need to apologise. Again.” Bin looked shellshocked when Dongmin insisted everything was alright. He stuttered out a sorry.

Dongmin giggled. “What's your name?”

“Moon Bin.”

Dongmin's eyes widened. It's Bin. The one Minhyuk and Sanha liked to share stories about during their study breaks in tutoring. Dongmin cleared his throat.

“Do you by chance know Park Minhyuk and Yoon Sanha?”

“I do, known them since I was 10.”

“Oh cool, anyways, I'm Lee Dongmin.”

“I know.” Dongmin looked at Bin with confusion. “I-i mean, I know because you're pretty- pretty popular and the ace student of the school. So, it's quite hard to not know who you are.” Dongmin didn't notice the blush on the boy's cheeks.

Now that he didn't have soda dripping into his eyes, Dongmin had a clearer look at Bin. He had soft brown hair, his eyes were brown as well hidden behind big framed glasses. He wore a jumper and what looked like pyjama pants.

“Bin, one question, who wears pyjamas to a party?”

Bin glanced down, seemingly only just noticing his outfit.

“Oh, well, I was sorta dragged here by Minhyuk and Sanha. Like straight from my bed. I think my parents were in on it too because they waved at me as I was hauled out the door.” Bin laughed.

There was something about him that made his aura for lack of a better word, nerdy. Then he remembered this fumbling pyjamas wearing guy with glasses also rides a motorbike.

“So you ride a motorbike?” Bin's eyes snapped back to meet Dongmin's.

“How did you know?”

“Tutoring Sanha and Minhyuk does have some perks. They really won't stop talking about you, but it seems that they kept a lot away. My impression was that you were some rebellious teen. But looking at you now really contradicts it.”

Bin muttered something under his breath, Dongmin only picked up the names Sanha and Minhyuk, he'll send a quick prayer to them once the party was over.

“Well you'll have to get to know me before you make such assumptions.”

Dongmin nodded in response. “I guess you're right.”

After that they laid on the grass and discussed school, and the year dance that Dongmin was planning. Bin was surprised that Dongmin could balance so much, but understood why the other snapped.

“You know, you don't have to carry so much of the burden and there is always time to take a break.”

“I know but I really want everything to go as planned.”

“Well you have been doing fine from what you have told me. Plus you have your team to help.”

Dongmin sighed, he was right. He was being silly for stressing and losing his temper on Bin.

“I'm really sorry for losing it back there.”

“Don't need to apologise Dongmin. It's all good. Who was the one to spill their drink anyways? Me, so don't sweat it.” Bin said smiling.

Dongmin smiled back. He looked at his watch and realised that he really needed to go home.

“Bin, I need to get going for final preparations.”

Bin stood up and offered his hand. “I figured, it's nearing midnight after all.”

Dongmin nodded and took his hand. Bin opened his mouth but hesitated.

“Well I guess this is goodbye?” Bin asked finally, cocking his head to the side.

“Yep, see you around Bin.”

They both noticed that they were still holding hands. Quickly letting go, Bin bid a quick bye before running back into the house. Dongmin felt his face burn as he walked home.

 

The second time they met was at the year end dance and Dongmin was alone. After putting so much effort into the final preparations for the dance, he realised he didn't have a date. Myungjun and Jinwoo gladly accepted him third wheeling them but it got to the couple's dance. So Dongmin awkwardly edged to the tables and sat down. He watched his friends dance together, happy in each other’s embrace. He sighed, he did turn down offers from many people but it was only because he couldn't stop thinking of Bin. After the party, Dongmin went head first into finalising everything so he didn't see him at all. Bin looked like he wanted to ask something but he ran off.

Dongmin buried his head into his hands. He then felt someone poke his head. Startled, he looked up to see Bin standing in front of him. He was much different from the last time he saw him. His hair was swept up and away from his forehead, wore a blueish suit that fitted him perfectly and no glasses.

Dongmin gawked, he didn't notice that Bin was talking to him.

“Sorry?”

“Are you okay? I got you a drink.”

“Oh thanks.” Dongmin was thirsty but felt too lazy to visit the refreshments area. He downed the drink, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Bin sat down next to him. “Are those your friends?” He asked pointing at Jinwoo and Myungjun.

“Yeah.” Dongmin smiled at the scene. “Myungjun and Jinwoo. The ones who had dragged me to the party last week.”

“Cute.” Bin commented, getting up. “Hey, if you don't have a date for the dance. Do you mind if I be yours?”

Dongmin froze as he stared at Bin's outstretched hand.

“I-i don't know how to dance.” Dongmin confessed. Bin raised an eyebrow at him, Dongmin hated to admit it but it was attractive.

“Are you saying that Lee Dongmin, local treasure of this very school, can't dance?”

“To be honest there are a lot of things I can't do. How I pull them off always surprises me.”

“Don't worry, I'll lead if that makes dancing more comfortable?”

“That would be great.” Dongmin said taking Bin's hand.

The two of them crossed to the dance floor. Hand in hand. Bin took Dongmin's hand and secured it on his shoulder as he placed his on Dongmin's at his waist. Dongmin followed Bin's lead.

“See. You're getting it.” Bin grinned. Dongmin ducked his head from the praise.

“Do you mind if we get closer?” Dongmin shook his head. Dongmin grew shy from Bin's gaze but felt comfortable nonetheless. He saw the world around them disappear into a flurry of colours and music. Dongmin held Bin's gaze until the song ended. He didn't realise how close they were until it did.

They pulled apart, clearing his throat Dongmin thanked Bin.

“Don't mention it.” Bin smiled. Dongmin started to really like his smile. “If it means anything, I'll always be here for you if you need help.” Bin said. “If you are hundred percent sure, don't hesitate to call. Deal?” He handed Dongmin a piece of paper. “I've been meaning to give you that all week. But I never got the chance… it's my phone number by the way.”

“Thank you Bin, really. You saved my night.”

“I wouldn't put it that way. But it's nice to be thanked.” Dongmin punched him in the arm.

“Don't get too cocky now that we danced together.”

Rubbing his arm, Bin pouted at Dongmin, earning a giggle. It was then time to end the dance, seeing it was already 11pm. Dongmin told Bin what he needed to do and Bin nodded. Dongmin left him by the tables as he got up the stage to thank everyone for coming. He received some complaints but everyone left the hall in the end with minimal damage done.

Dongmin went around to thank the staff before he went looking for Bin. He was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning, Dongmin opened his phone and saw he received a message from an unknown number.

_Hey, I needed to leave for an unexpected emergency. Sorry if you went looking for me. ~ Your dance partner for the night_

Dongmin had no recollection of giving Bin his number.

_P.s. Sanha gave me your number so don't worry! :)_

Dongmin once again wasn't able to see Bin for the rest of the last school year after that. There were a couple texts here and there but their exams took that time away. They only saw each other in passing through hallways on their way to the next exam sessions. Then when they got up to receive their certificates indicating their completion of school. Dongmin felt the distance grow between them and couldn't find the right time to contact him.

 

The third time they met was at another party but this time it was less flattering than the first time. Dongmin was chatting away with someone he just met before that same guy attempted to make advances on him. Dongmin made sure to be assertive and say no. But he wouldn't stop, so the only logical thing to do was walk away. Didn't go as planned.

The guy had grabbed Dongmin's arm. Dongmin slightly panicking told him to let go, but he wouldn't budge. Before he could push the guy away, Dongmin heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Dongmin looked for the source of the voice, and his eyes landed on Bin.

Bin pried the guy's hand off him before shielding Dongmin with his body. The guy started shouting at Bin before he swung. Bin pushed Dongmin to avoid getting him hurt, Bin took the punch. Dongmin watched in horror as the fight escalated. He vaguely remembered Myungjun asking what happened and him relaying the information to Jinwoo. He didn't notice the guy being pulled away from Bin. He didn't notice the dull throbbing in his arm until he came face to face with Bin.

Bin held his face asking if he was alright. But he looked so much worse. Dongmin now more focused took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. He ordered him to sit on the counter as he searched for the medical kit.

“Hold still.” He murmured as he cleaned out the wounds with shaky hands. There was a deep cut above his eyebrow and on his knuckles, his nose didn't seem broken and there was a bruise on his cheek. Bin hissed in pain when Dongmin applied the alcohol soaked wipes. But he stayed quiet and still as Dongmin cleaned him up. Dongmin finished by applying a plaster and bandages on his cuts and ointment for this bruise.

“Thank you for helping me.” Dongmin said as he cleared away the medical kit.

“It was nothing.” Bin joked.

Dongmin eyed him. He was still making jokes so that was good. Bin returned the look, Dongmin couldn't make out what he was thinking but his gaze held his. Dongmin didn't know what to make of it. He didn't plan it but he noticed blood on Bin's lips, so he wiped it off with his thumb. Bin stiffened before relaxing and sub-consciously leant into his touch. Dongmin stroked the area around Bin's bruise. A thought crossed his mind.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered unsure whether or not it was the right time but he knew he wanted to do it. Bin looked at him, wide eyed.

“Sure.” He breathed.

Dongmin leant in his eyes closed, his stomach bursting into butterflies as their lips touched. Dongmin felt Bin rest his arms around his neck as he started playing with the ends of his hair. Sparks danced on his skin when Bin trailed his fingers down his arms to his hands. They broke the kiss and caught their breaths. They held hands as they smiled at each other. Cheeks red and eyes sparkling.

“Woah, so you're good at kissing too, huh?” Bin teased.

“Shut up.” Dongmin said, blushing. Bin thought for a moment and let what Dongmin had been longing to hear from his lips. 

“So it's a long time coming but will you go out with me?” Bin asked.

“Quite bold of you to ask.”

“I didn't initiate the kiss remember?”

Dongmin wrinkled his nose at him. “Yes, I accept.”

“Great!” Bin said sneaking a kiss as he pulled Dongmin out of the bathroom.

“Wait! You mean now?”

“When else? It seems that we always don't have time to be together. So why not now!” Bin grinned. Dongmin laughed as he joined him on his motorbike.

 

The fourth time was at a wedding. They were attending because of Myungjun and Jinwoo. Dongmin was Jinwoo’s best man, and Bin was Myungjun's. But unlike their previous encounters, they were together. After they got together, their friend groups merged and got to know each other.  They weren't able to go to the ceremony together as the grooms were their friends so they needed to attend to them. It seemed like on that day they were made to be apart. After they walked with the rest of the couple to be's entourage down the aisle. They stood at opposite ends only managing tiny glimpses of each other. They were secretly glad because they started tearing up during the vows and didn't want the other to see them.

It wasn't until the reception that they got to see each other. They chatted with Sanha and Minhyuk and others who were at their table. They never let go of their hands until the food arrived. They went up to do toasts for the couple, sharing stories and earning laughs and glares from them. It wasn't long until the dance commenced. Bin and Dongmin happily watched the couple dance together and with their parents, before others started to join.

Dongmin decided to join as well and offered a hand to Bin. Bin eyed his hand before taking it his eyes twinkling as he smiled. Dongmin lead their dance.

“Remember when you said you couldn't dance and wanted me to lead?”

“Yeah, how the tables turned.” Dongmin remarked. They giggled quietly as they looked at Myungjun and Jinwoo go up to them, dragging them to the middle of the floor and dance as the atmosphere turned bright and loud.

Dongmin woke up to a soft voice, coaxing him to wake up. He groaned as he pulled the covers over his head.

“What a surprise.” He muttered. “The usual morning zombie is awake before me!”

“Oh shush. It's not my fault that you had too much to drink.” Bin said pulling the covers away from Dongmin's face. “Take the painkillers, if you want to live.”

“Never.” Dongmin retaliated sneaking a peek at him with one eye. Bin pouted at him until Dongmin took the pills. “Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you pout?”

“Yes as many times as I have told you how beautiful you looked when you wake up.” That earned a punch in his arm. Dongmin grinned as he snuck under the covers when Bin whined.

“Come on, I made breakfast especially for you.”

Dongmin grabbed his hand before Bin could leave.

“Stay with me?” He pleaded.

“Fine, but only for a minute.” Bin said sliding in next to Dongmin.

They cuddled together as they stared at the ceiling. Their fingers laced together.

“When did you fall in love with me?” Dongmin asked.

“When we first danced. You?”

“After you protected me from that asshole.” Dongmin remembered the fear he felt when Bin got hit and the blur of emotions when they kissed for the first time.

“Is it bad that I fell for you for the second time then?” 

“Nope, I fell in love every time we met after that fight.” Dongmin chuckled at a memory. “Remember when we first met?”

“When I spilt soda all over you? I do. It was the most mortifying thing in my life.”

“Well, I'll never be as mad at you as I did then because I met you.” Dongmin looked at Bin. “You were the best thing to ever happen to me, even if it meant having a really long shower to get rid of the stickiness.”

“Hmm… you should save that for your wedding vow.”

“Excuse me?” Dongmin asked sitting up.

“Min. Will you marry me?” And like magic Bin took out a box to reveal two rings.

“Oh my god Bin. I'm still hungover but yes!” Dongmin mumbled as he hugged him. They laughed as they placed the rings on their fingers. The two of them a blubbering mess. 

“I wonder who's gonna be the first to cry at our wedding.” Dongmin joked.

“You, obviously. Look at you, your nose is streaming.”

“Oh hush, let me have my moment.” Dongmin started hiccuping then. Bin cooed as he squished Dongmin's cheeks and pressed sloppy kisses all over his face. Dongmin whined and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Is this going to be a thing every time I'm hungover?"

“Sure, now let me go and get breakfast. I waited for you to get up so that I could eat. I'm starving.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up.” Bin leant down and licked Dongmin on the nose just as he was about to get up and ran off.

“Hey!” Dongmin yelled, jumping out of bed to chase his fiancé.

 

Their wedding took place in the autumn, nearly two years after getting engaged. They felt like it fitted well as the days were washed in gold and colourful. Their ceremony went smoothly, Dongmin and Bin walked hand in hand. Myungjun and Minhyuk on Bin's side and Jinwoo and Sanha on Dongmin's. They said their vows, not leaving out their first meeting and the ones after that.

“I'll always be here for you if you need help, no matter how many rough patches we go through. I'll stand by you.” Dongmin said, echoing Bin's words from so long ago, adding a few of his own.

Bin ended up crying first, Dongmin followed after. They kissed and the room celebrated.

The reception came, and their friends gave toasts. It ended up feeling like revenge when Myungjun and Jinwoo were up to say theirs. Dongmin and Bin laughed and teared up at the speeches from their families. They swiped cake on each other after cutting it and they danced with their parents before turning to each other.

The song that played was familiar to Dongmin, but he couldn't quite place it. It was an English song.

“It's the song that played when we first danced. You were too focused on not stepping on my feet to notice.” Bin explained as they returned to the center of the dance floor. He brought his hand out for Dongmin to take.

_Take my hand,_

Dongmin took his hand as they danced.

 _“Take my whole life too.”_ Bin sang with the song. “ _For I can't help falling in love with you.”_

Dongmin teared up as he recalled their first dance. He kissed Bin gently, and pressed his forehead against his.

Dongmin wondered what would happen if none of their encounters happened. Where they would be if Bin never spilt soda on him, if they never held hands or kissed. He knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. He would gladly fall in love with him over and over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> *update: i added some bits and corrected some things (so embarrassing :') )
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
